


Aquí Dentro

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Fest, Fluff, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry busca algo que sea sólo suyo, Luna tiene la respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquí Dentro

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #17: _Tienes los ojos de tu Madre y eres igual a tu Padre, pero algunas veces quisieras ser más que el Reflejo de Ellos_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Te miras al espejo, te tocas la cara, aprietas la nariz. Te gustan tus ojos pero por una vez te gustaría que dijeran que los tienes verde hierba o _color fondo de botella_ , o incluso sería estupendo si alguien te dijera que en realidad son más pardos que esmeralda.

Sabes no puedes ir contra la genética y que honras la sangre muggle de tu madre, pero no puedes evitar compararte con esa preciosa pelirroja y tener la seguridad que por mucho que sean reproducciones fidedignas, tus ojos no han visto lo que ella ha visto y tu mirada no se posa con el mismo candor sobre la gente.

Y tu pelo que no tiene remedio ni aunque le pasases la podadora. Y tus rodillas un poco salientes, la forma en que apoyas tu peso en uno y otro pie y él ángulo en que te giras la escoba para esquivar a las bludgers, todo herencia de tu padre. Y a veces se espera mucho de ti por eso (y a veces por los mismos atributos, tampoco se espera nada y detestas que te valoren en parámetros que no decidiste tú y en lo que tus padres tampoco tienen la culpa).

Te miras al espejo y ensanchas la sonrisa, la tuerces y obligas a que se vea distinta y absurda. Que sea sólo tuya. Te encorvas, sacas el estómago y frunces el seño. Gruñes y vuelves a tu molde original agotado. Que fastidio.

Hay risas en la entrada. Luna te vigila desde la puerta. Te pregunta si es un juego.  
Le contestas que estás jugando a encontrarte.

Luna da saltitos hasta ti y dibuja con sus dedos un círculo en tu pecho.

—Estas aquí dentro.

Y te conmueve por completo con su sencilla revelación.

—No sé cómo es que te pierdes si yo puedo hallarte aunque estés desilusionado. Yo pienso que te gusta extraviarte para encontrar nuevos territorios donde aventurarte.

Y las piezas encajan, igual que su barbilla en tu hombro y tu nariz en su pelo. Las verdades fundamentales no necesitan explicación.

—Tus ojos, Harry. Tus ojos son grandes.

Y hunde su mano en las madejas oscuras mientras te besa.

~▣~


End file.
